


Say It Again

by PassTheSauce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Female Reader, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Mafia AU, Mentions of Prostitution, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, kinda sweeter than i thought when i started, mentions of sexwork, this was originally a lot more kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassTheSauce/pseuds/PassTheSauce
Summary: You needed a favor. Well I guess Suga was the one who needed the favor, he just sent you instead. You could get Tsukishima to agree right? You wouldn't get distracted....right?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	Say It Again

“Will that be all for you, Miss?” You nodded in response as the bartender handed you your drink, turning in your chair to look out towards the lounge. Your eyes scanned the floor, glancing over the few faces that were there so early in the evening, some familiar, and some clearly oblivious of exactly what kind of establishment they were  _ really _ in. 

You hated to admit that this place was a good business model. It was one of the biggest sources of income for the family. To the unfamiliar eye, this lounge was just a popular place with ladies of all kinds, so of course it brought in a bunch of men looking to shoot their shot and spend their money buying them drinks. An inconspicuous way for the actual clientele to get the full experience of a hook up without any of the risk. It was smart.

The women knew how to play their parts. They would come in groups, pairs, or alone throughout the night and they all played a part. It was easy for most, they just fell into the archetype they knew their clients liked. The innocent college students coming to the lounge for the first time, the flirty business women who had too much to drink, the bachelorette party, etc. They were smart. 

The man who taught them was smarter.

_ Any minute now  _ you told yourself, waiting in a dim corner of the bar far away from the patrons. You just needed a few minutes. You were pretty sure his schedule was the same as it was ten months ago. You knew he would come early in the evening when the lounge was still quiet so he could talk with the madams who ran the back end, maybe thirty minutes tops before he would move on to the next business to check on things. 

“Mr. Tsukishima, Welcome.”

Your eyes darted to the front door, your breath catching in your throat.

_ This might be harder than you thought. _

Kei Tsukishima towered over most men in the establishment,including the two men who entered with him. Sleek black pants elongated his already long legs, making your eyes trail up over the crisp white button down shirt that clung to him beneath a dark suit jacket, accentuating his broad shoulders. Silky pale skin peeked out between the top two unlatched buttons of his shirt. Your mind couldn’t help but wander back to the last time you saw everything that hid beneath that shirt.  _ “Ask nicely, pipsqueak and I’ll give you everything you ask for.”  _ You shook your head clear of the memory. You were here with a purpose and you were  _ not  _ going to get distracted. 

_ Fuck. _

He’s already spotted you, those dull golden eyes locked on yours and that goddamn smirk already pulling at his lips as he made his way towards you. You recognized Tadashi trailing a few steps behind, a look of pleasant recognition on his face, but the third you didn’t recognize, he must be new. 

“Surprised to see you here...Pipsqueak” you rolled your eyes at the nickname, doing everything you could to suppress the blush that creeped to your cheeks. “Here as a client?”

“As if!” you spat out, standing from your seat at the bar in attempt to lessen the height difference between the two of you. You knew you would never match up to him in height, but you are glad you wore your good heels nonetheless. You gave a small smile and nod to Tadashi, earning a smile and wave in return. You couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped past your lips when he stopped mid wave due to a sideways glance from Tsukishima. 

You took a second to look over the new guy. He had sleek brown hair parted to one side; small, slim eyes; and a wide sly grin.  _ He won’t last long. _ You thought to yourself.  _ At least not with Kei.  _ He widened his grin slightly, looking down his nose at you.  _ Snake.  _ The word entering your mind before you could help it.

You stood as tall as you could, shifting your gaze to lock eyes with Kei, trying to make your voice sound as firm and assertive as possible. You didn’t really think things would get violent here but the new guy was putting you on edge. 

“I need a favor.”

“Oya?”

The look on his face sent shivers down your spine, but it did little to quell the pool of heat that seemed to be gradually building in the pit of your stomach since he walked in the door. He stood silently for a moment,staring you down with that signature smirk on his lips. He was analyzing you, trying to figure out just exactly what the nature of this favor was.Business? _ Or pleasure? _ Your eyes were fixated on him as well, searching for any signs of an expression that this would be an easy discussion. You almost didn’t notice the newbie reaching out to grab your arm. 

“Listen bitch, Boss doesn’t have time to deal with sluts like you so why don’t yo-” The newbie choked on his words, whether it was at the feeling of the gun you now had pressing into his gut or Tsukishima’s large hand encasing his throat, you couldn’t tell. 

“Suguru. Who gave you permission to speak?” Tsukishima said, his eyes still locked on you as his grip tightened.

“N-no one..Boss” the new guy, Suguru, gasped out his response, his hands grasping at his own throat as Tsukishima let go, his form crumbling down to the ground. You tucked your gun back into your jacket, happy to see that none of the early patrons seemed to notice what had happened.  _ That would’ve been a bitch to explain. _

“Let’s talk in private.” His voice grabbed your attention and you didn’t even have to think twice as he made his way past you and you followed. You could still hear the gasping breaths of Suguru as Tadashi helped him up. “Who is that?”

Tadashi lowered his voice, but as you made your way through the door, you started to hear “She used to be his....” 

\------------------------

“So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Kei asked, offering you a drink as the two of you stood in one of the suites. You shrugged off your jacket and shook your head.

“Cut the crap Tsukishima.” His eyes narrowed at you using his last name. “I’ve got a gig.”

“A gig, huh?” He chuckled, forgoing the drinks as he sat on one of the plush velvet couches. “Listen, whatever trouble you’re in is your own problem now. You paid your debt back to me and as far as I can recall I don’t owe you shit. Why not go to Sugawara?” 

He was right, you should be heading to Sugawara since you worked under him, but…

“I need  you .” you said it without much thought but you did notice his eyebrows jump up ever so slightly, a smirk pulling at your lips “Or more specifically, I need your ladies.” You took a seat opposite him. “We got intel that someone from Shiratorizawa is in talks with one of our suppliers. We also got intel that one of their lackeys frequents here. Lucky for us, it seems like he is an idiot who doesn’t realize what this place is or who’s running it.” Tsukishima leaned back against the couch, seemingly already bored with the conversation. 

“If it’s the supplier you’re worried about, why not just send His Majesty and his goons to rough him up, remind him who he owes?” 

“Because, smartass, if Shiratorizawa starts talking to our suppliers that means they are looking to make a move. Sending Kageyama’s group would help nothing. We gotta figure out what they are thinking so we can nip that shit in the bud.” You sighed, closing your eyes for just a moment as your head rolled back against the couch cushion. It’s been a long day and it was starting to catch up with you. “Just do me a solid okay? You’re one of the big candidates to take over so you should be nicer to the people who would be under you, right?” 

You slowly opened one eye when you didn’t hear a response, your head perking up when you realized the couch across you was now empty.  _ Shit _

His fingers were already firmly around your neck before you could react, applying just enough pressure to catch your breath in your throat. You didn’t even hear him get up. His presence loomed behind you, sending a shiver through you, a wave of fear and arousal so thick it was almost palatable. 

“You know pipsqueak...I had a long day too…” His grip tightened ever so slightly, eliciting a small gasp from you as you felt as he cut off your blood flow, but still giving you the ability to breathe. “so if you are gonna come here making demands and talking shit, you better make it worth my while.” He tilted your head back to look up at him. His jacket was gone, his shirt pulled loose from his trousers, his lips pressed into a firm line. You’ve seen that look before. He was frustrated. He wanted an outlet and you just so happened to be there, maybe a little all too eager to help release that pressure.

“But Tsukki…”

It might not have been the most sane response to a man who could snap your neck with little to no effort with his hands around your neck but you couldn’t help it. 

“I thought if I asked nicely, you’d give me everything I ask for.” You wanted to tease him, raising the middle finger of your right hand,sticking your tongue out at him after you spoke. The look in his eyes sent a jolt up your spine. 

His hands left your throat but you dared not move, keeping your head up and closing your eyes. You knew what was coming next, a sheer  _ shing _ ringing behind your ear confirming your suspicions. You sighed deeply as the cold metal was placed against your neck, just under your jaw, the sensation sending a jolt that rippled across your skin til it settled between your legs. You peeked out of the corner of your eye and you could see the handle of the knife. It was the one you gave him.

“I don’t recall you asking nicely so maybe you want to try again?” He turned the blade slowly, the edge now threatening to break skin with any more pressure. “Pipsqueak?” 

“When you saw me at the bar...” You started in a whisper, careful not to move your jaw too much, the heat between your legs rising with each tiny twist of the knife. “Were you hoping I was there simply cause I wanted to see you?”

“I hoped you weren’t here to cause me any trouble” His voice was firm, unwavering, honest. You hummed softly, the edge of the blade scraping ever so slightly into your skin. He moved the blade away before it could break skin, giving you a moment to speak as he made his way back around the couch, twirling the blade amongst his fingers as he went.

“Don’t know why I hoped for the impossible.You’re always causing me trouble” You kicked out your leg in retort to the comment, no-where near hitting him but the intent was there. He responded with a light, breathy chuckle before pressing his knee into the couch next to you, towering over you as he leaned in, slowly getting closer. “You always were such a brat.”

His lips hovered over yours, a little thing he always did in means of asking permission, allowing you to close the gap before he pressed his lips harder onto yours, pressing you deeper into the couch. Your hands snaked their way over his shoulders, gripping the hair at the back of his neck, eliciting a growl from him as you pulled. He bit at your lip, his tongue being quick to enter your mouth when you moaned, his hands just as quick to make their way behind your back, effectively pulling you to a standing position. “Bed. Now.” 

_ You didn’t need to be told twice. _

You crawled onto the bed, your eyes following him as he made his way over to you, shrugging his shirt off in the process. You licked your lips at the site, earning a smirk from him. “Good girl.”

_ fuck I am so glad I told Suga I would come here instead of him _

Your eyes looked him up and down repeatedly, almost as if they were desperate to memorize every inch of the image in front of you. You watched as he unbuckled his belt, swiftly pulling it through the belt loops of his pants, not realizing you had started to hold your breath. His smirk grew wider as he folded it and gave it a quick snap, the sound of the leather clapping together making you take in a quick breath, your eyes darting to meet his. He dropped the belt, taking great pleasure in seeing your eyes trail its descent to the floor, before immediately going back to his.  _ Oh he’s definitely gonna remember that later.  _ He kneeled on the mattress, hovering over you but just out of reach. “Say it.” 

“Please” The word had barely passed your lips as he closed the distance between you, his lips capturing yours roughly. The momentum had you falling back onto the bed, one of his hands already making its way to tangle in your hair as the other hurried to the edge of your shirt, slipping under to explore what was hidden beneath it. He groaned as your hands wandered his back, your nails lightly scraping against his skin. He hissed against your lips as you felt his fingers push underneath your bra, growling at the offending piece of clothing. 

He pulled away, leaning to the side to reach into the drawer of the bedside table. “Off.” You knew he meant ‘take off all your clothes.’ but...this was an opportunity. He glared at you when he turned back, seeing that you had only taken off your shirt and kicked off your heels at the foot of the bed. His eyes went to yours, not surprised when you told him “You weren’t specific enough.” 

“Fine.” He said with a smirk as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer, the sound of the cuffs clinking together sending a shiver down your spine. He made quick work of grabbing your wrist, the cold metal feeling good against your skin as he enclosed the cuffs around your wrists, connecting it to a chain at the top of the bed. “You better take responsibility then.” 

Your eyes widened in anticipation as he pulled his knife from his back pocket, flicking it open with ease, your thighs pressing together for some semblance of relief. He grazed the top of the knife up your stomach, your back beginning to arch at the ghost like touch, earning a satisfied hum from him as the blade made its way under the center of your bra. You heard the fabric of the bra rip away, goosebumps forming across your chest as the skin became exposed. He gave two cuts to the straps, throwing the remains of your bra out of view. He closed the blade, laying it on the bed next to you before he was back on top of you, biting at your lips and neck. You thought of the bruises that would surely be on your neck tomorrow, the mental image making you moan as you rolled your hips against him, the feeling of his already hard cock rocking against you sending a wave of pleasure to your core. 

“You owe me a-” The words died in your throat as his hand made it’s way to your left breast, being replaced with a moan as he rolled your nipple between his pinched fingers. “fuck”

“Now that I may agree to.” He said with a chuckle before his mouth wrapped around your right breast, his tongue drawing small circles around your nipple before sucking on the nub, still diligently working your left with his hand. You wrapped your legs around his middle, your body desperately trying to bring him closer to you even with your hands restrained, your skin feeling on fire where it came in contact with his. He pushed your hips down into the bed, earning a strangled moan from you as his fingers nimbly unbuttoned both of your pants. He stood up on the bed, looking practically 20 feet tall as he swiftly removed both his pants and boxers. Your mouth watered at the sight, your eyes watching hungrily as he came back down, knees now on either side of your head, your mouth already open before he could tell you.

“Oh? Someone is eager.” He smirked down at you, stroking his shaft gently, his eyes fully dilated at the sight of you licking your lips, more than ready to give him what he wants. “You want those pretty lips of yours around my cock that bad huh?” You nodded. “Say it.”

“Please.” He moaned at the word, his hips moving forward to meet your mouth, your tongue eagerly getting to work at licking up and down his shaft before taking him into your mouth. He rolled his head back and you couldn’t help but moan against his cock, pleased to see that you still had an effect on him like this. His hips stuttered at the sound, pushing himself more into your mouth, his hands moving to grip the headboard as he lifted himself up almost into a plank.

“Signal?” He asked, eyes looking at your hands still bound above your head. You promptly raised a middle finger on your right hand, mentally chuckling at how you guys agreed that  _ that _ was your ‘good to go’ signal. You didn’t have much time to keep laughing about it though as he pushed his cock further into your mouth, his length reaching the back of your throat with ease. He rocked his hips gently at first, not wanting you to gag too quickly as he took your mouth. He gave a hiss as you attempted to suck on him, one of his hands gripping at the back of your head to now keep it from moving. You moaned, relishing his taste on your tongue as he began to throat fuck you. You ignored the tears that stung your eyes as you tried to suppress your gag reflex, your eyes drinking up the view on top of you. Tsukki’s chest heaved with each thrust, his breath shaky, his cheeks red and his eyes fully blown out in arousal. You rubbed your thighs together, cursing Tsukki for not taking off your pants alongside his. He let out a guttural sound when your eyes met, slamming his hips to your mouth as he climaxed. You were happy to swallow down every last drop.

“Fuck.” You both moaned as he went back to his knees, you giving his cock a light kiss as he pulled it free of your lips. He stared you down for a moment, licking his own lips and you couldn’t stop the fluttering in your chest or the heat between your legs from rising exponentially. “You’re being so good, Pipsqueak. Must be a really important favor.” He teased, leaning down to make a trail of nips and sucks along your body as he finally  _ FINALLY _ worked on removing your pants.

You had honestly forgotten about the favor you were there to ask and before you could even really think about it again, your pants were discarded and his mouth was biting into the inside of your thigh. You arched your back, moaning at the sensation and letting out a whimper upon remembering your hands were still cuffed to the bed, rattling the chain as you gave it a tug. 

“You’re such a mess already down here. Better clean you up a bit.” He said, barely above a whisper, before his tongue darted out to lick you slit. He lapped at your folds with torturous leisure, drawing circles tantalizingly slow against your clit and savoring each and every moan and mewl that escaped your lips.  _ God he loved those sounds you made _

“..ei..” His eyes shot up to meet yours. Did you just…

“Please...Kei…” you said between ragged breaths. “I can’t...wait anymore…” 

_ Fuck  _

He practically leapt from his spot between your legs, his lips crashing onto your roughly, mixing your tastes of each other as you moaned into the kiss. You felt his knee press into where his tongue had been just seconds before, forcing a whimper from you.

“Say it again.” He whispered as he reached down to line himself up with your entrance, teasing and eliciting a groan as you rolled your hips in a desperate attempt to create friction. 

“Please”

“Not that.” His eyes were burning deep into yours now, a heat behind them that you thought you would never see, never thought you would feel.

“Kei” You gasped as he entered you, slowly stretching and filling you in that oh-so satisfying way. He pulled out just as slow, the sensation setting your nerves aflame.

“Again.” You said his name again and he slammed his hips into you, quickly moving more urgently then you’ve ever known him to, his head rolling along his shoulders as your hips met him thrust for thrust. He leaned up, reaching deeper inside of you as he released the latch on your handcuffs, freeing you. That was a first, but you were definitely not complaining. Your hands immediately tangled in his hair, bringing his lips down to meet yours again. You hungrily bit at his lip, whispering his name between moans that seemed to fuel his thrusts. You raked your hands down his back, his hips stuttering at the feeling of your nails digging into him before pounding into you harder in retaliation.

It wasn’t long before your orgasm hit, hard, the intensity practically mind numbing as he gave a few more thrusts to ride out his own. As you came back to your senses, you realized Kei had collapsed on you in a surprisingly pleasant way, your breathing slowing to match his after a few minutes. Your hands began to rub small circles into his back, something you never had the opportunity to do before. Kei usually just had his way with you and left promptly after. But usually he also wouldn’t unlatch your handcuffs...or tell you to say his name.

“Holy fucking shit.” Kei whispered, lifting himself onto his forearms so he was hovering over you. His eyes seemed to be searching your face for something, though you couldn’t tell what. “Did that feel…”

“Different? Yeah.” 

He carefully pulled out of you as he sat up, pausing for a moment, reading your expression once more before reaching into his discarded pants and pulling out his phone. You just laid there, not fully understanding what was happening, too immersed in your own post sex glow.  _ Wow that was REALLY different. Was that... _

“Suga.” Your head shot up.  _ Why was he calling your boss?  _ “Yeah, no she’s here. Listen, I don’t know what favor you sent her here to ask, but I’ll do it. There is just one condition.” His eyes shifted back to meet yours. 

“I get to keep her this time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first x Reader piece! I feel like I rushed it a bit at the end so I may re-visit this one day and possibly extend it/flesh it out, but I hope you enjoyed what I was able to give this time around!


End file.
